Feitiços
by Souhait
Summary: Lily estava enfeitiçada. Total e completamente - com toda a ênfase possível - enfeitiçada.


Esse é, finalmente, o meu presente de – até me dá vergonha de escrever isso - Natal para a Dani Prongs. Quase dois meses depois, aqui estou eu, depois de séculos de trabalho e de pesquisa, simplesmente porque essa garota merece isso e muito, mas muuuuuuuuuito mais ^-^

Mas não, não me perguntem como a idéia surgiu. Um belo dia, eu acordei com vontade de escrever uma fic com cenas aleatórias, que poderiam ou não estar interligadas. Vocês vão perceber, ao longo da leitura, que há cenas que têm complemento, outras que vocês podem escolher o complemento, e ainda algumas que vocês não vão saber o que fazer com elas. Não seguem uma ordem – tirando, talvez, o Finite Incantatem, mas vocês vão ver que eu (espero) ter saído do clichê com esse daí ;D – na maioria do tempo para que vocês possam montar do jeito que quiserem. 

Bom, espero que gostem. Dani, essa é para você ;)

* * *

Era impressionante, Lily chegara à conclusão depois de devanear em uma tarde de outono, como a escola realmente fazia parte da vida no mundo bruxo. A aplicabilidade das matérias era ainda mais impressionante do que a da sua escola trouxa – apesar de, claro, ela achar que binômio de Newton poderia ter algum uso em um futuro incerto -, e ela era, definitivamente, uma adolescente mais feliz por não achar que 90% de sete anos da sua vida seriam jogados no lixo.

Pelo menos, ela não viraria uma adulta que só sabia reclamar, que nem Petúnia. E nem poderia; grande parte do que conseguira era devido aos cursos que Hogwarts lhe oferecia. A amizade com Marlene, por exemplo, começara por causa de uma poção errada feita no segundo ano, e a com Alice por causa de uma flor em Herbologia que gostava de se alimentar de esmaltes. Conhecera Remus ao lhe explicar, em Estudo dos Trouxas, como se apontava um lápis, e até mesmo começara a dar uma chance para James por causa da semelhança entre os dois em Feitiços.

Aliás, não tinha como pensar no namorado e não pensar em varinha e no uso desta – por mais trocadilhos que as mentes depravadas de James e Sirius juntas pudessem arranjar -, tudo o que a fizera se apaixonar por ele em uma sequência de acontecimentos. Brincadeiras divertidas, provocativas, deliciosas, e que acabaram por colocar os dois ali, exatamente onde estavam.

A-pai-xo-na-dos. E com um moooooonte de feitiços para provar isso.

* * *

**Orchideous (o mesmo no original): utilizado para conjurar um ramo de flores.**

E pensar que toda essa percepção começara com dezesseis anos, um esbarrão no corredor e dois ramos de flores. Não era como se nunca tivesse reparado em James antes – impossível, claro, visto que ele não largava do pé dela nenhum dia ao ano e nenhuma semana nas férias -, mas sim como se ela só aceitasse que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum naquele exato momento.

E que momento.

"De quem é esse buquê?"

"Hmm, meu?"

"Não, não, Lils. Estou perguntando quem te deu"

"Ah, isso" ela deu de ombros "Severus"

James soltou uma careta.

"Lírios" disse, o rosto pendendo para o lado "Que falta de originalidade"

"Só está arrumando desculpas para implicar com ele, Potter. Rosas não são nem um pouco originais, por exemplo. Não lírios"

"Mas seu nome é Lily, ruiva" ele respondeu, sua vez de dar de ombros. Mas, mesmo com o gesto displicente, começava a surgir um sorriso de canto em seu rosto "Quantos buquês de rosa você já recebeu?"

Lily abriu a boca para responder – para mentir, na realidade. Porque, quando era ela, as pessoas sempre achavam que estavam fazendo o melhor dando a flor de seu nome – mas a fechou logo em seguida, o que fez James rir em satisfação. Ela, então, mordeu o lábio inferior em irritação por ele estar certo, rodando nos calcanhares para ir embora e dando para uma armadura o buquê.

Exatamente quando outro se formou em sua mão.

Lily piscou os olhos, realmente surpresa, uma das mãos levantando-se para segurar melhor o buquê de rosas. Tocou as pétalas com as pontas dos dedos e sentiu o cheiro leve no corredor silencioso, sem saber o que fazer.

Foi James quem fez.

"Não dê para a outra armadura só porque ela ficou com ciúmes, ok?" brincou, piscando-lhe o olho. Andou até ela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, seguindo pelo corredor sem olhar para ela uma segunda vez.

Foi o primeiro presente de James que ela guardara.

* * *

**Abaffiato (em inglês, Muffiato): faz com que qualquer som, por maior que seja, seja ouvido apenas como zumbidos.**

"Estive pensando"

"É...?"

"É" James ignorou o tom meio de ironia de Lily e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido "Eu, você, uma sala vazia hoje à noite"

Lily revirou os olhos.

"Passando a madrugada"

"Tentador, Potter, mas não"

"E por que não...?"

"Eu poderia citar várias razões, mas acho que você se daria melhor com o fato de que você não é uma pessoa discreta" ela respondeu, erguendo os olhos para ele "E eu sei que você respeita minha dignidade. O que eu não vou ter se você sair por aí contando para o Black sobre a nossa noite no armário de vassouras no quarto andar"

"Eu sei ser uma pessoa discreta quando eu quero. Discretíssima" ele discordou, divertido, dessa vez ignorando o arquear "Você que não vai ser discreta"

"Ah, não...?"

"Não"

"Acha que eu vou sair tirando vantagem sobre todas que você..."

"Claro que não. Estava dizendo lá, na sala, à noite, eu e você sozinhos passando a madrugada" James interrompeu "Ah, não, você não vai ser nem um pouco discreta"

Lily se perguntou como aquele garoto poderia se colocar em tão alto posto.

"Teremos que colocar um _Abaffiato_, e..."

"Vou colocar um ao redor de você agora"

"Ei!"

* * *

**Aparecium (mesmo termo em inglês): faz com que a tinta invisível se torne visível.**

"Tem alguma coisa aqui sim, James" Slughorn bateu na mesma tecla mais uma vez, franzindo o cenho para olhar o pergaminho. Ele pegara o objeto de James no meio da aula, mas não havia a menor evidência de uma indisciplina "Um novo plano para atazanar o bom Severus?"

"Não tenho planos prontos, professor" James rebateu, sorrindo, passando os dedos pelos fios da nuca "Sou um garoto de improvisos"

"O shampoo que deixou o cabelo daquele brilhante garoto lilás com bolinhas verdes foi improviso?"

"Foi. Fiz em dez minutos" James disse com orgulho, sorrindo um sorriso convencido "O Sirius aqui queria que fosse amarelo, mas..."

"Eu não preciso saber desses detalhes, James. E esse não é nem mesmo o assunto" Slughorn tentou de novo, brandindo o pedaço de pergaminho "Tem alguma coisa aqui, que eu sei"

"Tente o _Aparecium_, professor" Lily deu a dica, parecendo se divertir com o fato de James poder se dar mal e pegar mais uma detenção. Apesar do que todos diziam por aí, ela era mesmo meio sádica.

E James gostava disso.

'"Oh, sim, Lily" Slughorn começou a cutucar as vestes atrás da varinha "Vamos ver se temos por aqui mais um novo tom de cabelo e... ou, quem sabe, não pode ser um bilhete de amor para você"

"Mas é claro que não é. Nada contra você, Lils" ele disse antes que ela pudesse achar que havia alguma coisa de errado "É só que todos sabem que estou afim de você. Por que eu ia escrever isso com tinta invisível?"

Lily piscou.

"Posso gritar para quem quiser ouvir"

* * *

**Accio (mesmo nome em inglês): feitiço convocatório, responsável por chamar objetos mesmo que a longa distância.**

"Ei, Lily" James chamou, pulando os dois últimos degraus da escada e acelerando um pouco para ficar ao lado dela "Para onde vai?"

"Para a biblioteca"

"Háh" ele falou, sorrindo, parecendo realmente divertido "Falou isso só porque achou que eu não fosse te seguir até lá"

"Ponto para você, Potter" ela retrucou, sorrindo com um quê superior enquanto levantava os olhos para ele "Ainda dá tempo de virar para o jardim"

"O jardim era seu plano inicial?"

"Não"

"E qual era?"

"A sala de Feitiços"

"Vou com você" ele comentou, piscando-lhe o olho esquerdo "Preciso mesmo aprimorar um feitiço"

Lily fez uma cara de dúvida. James era um dos melhores – senão o melhor – aluno nessa disciplina "Qual?"

"_Accio_"

"_Accio_?"

"Foi o que eu disse"

"Mas você sempre soube fazer isso" ela defendeu, a cabeça pendendo para o lado "Não foi assim que roubou todas as cuecas de Severus do dormitório e as deu para aqueles bichos?"

"Os que só comem coisas podres?"

"Esse não é o ponto principal"

James riu.

"Foi, foi com isso" admitiu, mantendo o sorriso no rosto "Mas tem uma coisa que eu nunca consegui"

Lily franziu o cenho "O que é?"

"Você"

Ela não respondeu, mantendo os olhos nos dele por tempo suficiente para não conseguir prender o sorriso.

Era impossível não sorrir, quer dizer.

"Você não pode me conseguir desse jeito"

"Por Merlin, Lily" ele revirou os olhos "Foi uma maneira divertida e inteligente e..."

"Isso não foi inteligente"

"Ah, foi improviso. Eu poderia me sair melhor se você dissesse que ia visitar Mcgonagall"

"Então, tente me encontrar amanhã" ela disse, sorrindo "Vai ser mesmo divertido te ver tentar"

E meneou a cabeça em despedida, sorrindo-lhe antes de deixá-lo lá.

* * *

**Avis (mesmo nome em inglês): produz uma revoada de pequenos pássaros.**

Lily estava meio triste, apesar de não ter uma razão para isso. Era só que o dia estava cinzento, que as árvores estavam totalmente nuas devido ao outono avançado, e que as outras meninas estavam fazendo o dever de casa.

E era domingo. Ela nunca tivera um domingo tão reservado assim.

"O que uma ruivinha linda faz perdida por aqui?"

Ela olhou para James, mas continuou a andar em direção ao jardim. A vista da ponte que tinha no sul poderia animá-la "Não estou perdida"

"Bom, me parece que está" ele discordou, acompanhando-a. Ela não o impediu com palavras "Está um dia lindo lá fora"

Lily o olhou, descrente, mas James só riu.

"Gosto do outono" ele continuou, descendo as escadas para o jardim "É a minha estação favorita. A sua...?"

"A que eu menos gosto" ela respondeu, dando de ombros "O verão tem sol e noites legais. O inverno bonecos e guerras de neve. A primavera flores e pássaros. O que tem o outono?"

"Folhas caídas no chão. Dá para juntá-las e fazer um monte para se tacar nelas. A água fica mais turva, dá para jogar pedrinhas e chegar a mais de cinco quiques. E também..."

"Não são boas razões. Quer dizer, a gente faz tudo com o som quase inexistente de folhas caindo. E eu sinto falta de pássaros cantando quando não estou no inverno"

James não disse nada de imediato, mas depois de alguns poucos segundos tirou a varinha das vestes e murmurou um '_Avis_'.

E vários pássaros azuis apareceram.

"Você tem pássaros agora" ele disse enquanto ela olhava para os pequenos e lindos animais, os olhos verdes brilhando e a boca se curvando em um sorriso "Vem, vamos nos tacar nas folhas"

E Lily foi.

* * *

**Azaração das Pernas bambas (Jelly-Legs Jinx, no original): deixa a vítima incapaz de se manter de pé.**

Lily tinha uma lista de coisas que nunca faria por nada nem ninguém. E 'ninguém' incluía James Potter, mas parecia que ele seria mesmo aquele que a faria esquecer a lista.

Porque, quando ela prometera a si mesma que ninguém a faria devanear antes de dormir, o sorriso de canto de James e seu gesto irritante de mexer no cabelo apareceram na noite escura. Porque, quando ela jurara que nunca lançaria olhares discretos para alguém, era exatamente isso que ela fazia quando ele passava pelo corredor enquanto ria com os amigos. Porque, quando ela obrigara o próprio corpo a não entrar em colapso cada vez que via o olhar de alguém, toda vez que encontrava o castanho esverdeado do dele parecia que seu coração ia parar.

E, claro, havia as pernas bambas. Estava na sua lista mental porque ela nunca acreditara, quando lia aqueles romances da mãe, que seus joelhos poderiam falhar. Mas ela teve que retirar depois que teve sua própria experiência.

Um beijo roubado, no final do sexto ano. No trem de volta para Londres. Quase na cidade, mais precisamente, quando eles se esbarraram perto do carrinho de doces. Lily não saberia dizer como ele a prensara na parede – estava mais preocupada em contar os tracinhos verdes em seus olhos – e como ela ficara tanto tempo naquele beijo e no seu misto de sensações.

Quando eles se separaram, as pernas dela tremiam e ele tinha o sorrisinho de canto que ela começara a ver antes de dormir.

"Parece que eu não preciso da minha varinha para te deixar com as pernas bambas"

"Cala a boca"

E o segundo beijo não foi tão roubado assim.

* * *

**Alorromora (do inglês 'Alohomora): feitiço usado para destrancar magicamente portas e janelas.**

"Ei, ruiva" chamou, apenas dois segundos depois dela ter lhe virado as costas para ir à Flitwick "Tenho outra"

"Muito para menos de dez segundos, Potter"

Ele não lhe deu a mínima atenção.

"Será que você me ouviria se eu falasse '_Alorromora_'?" perguntou, realmente pensativo "Você sabe, ao invés de 'quero te trazer a mim' eu poderia dizer 'queria que _Alorromora _funcionasse com corações', e..."

"Brega"

"Foi o que pensei. Mas achei que você pudesse achar romântico. Mas o que acha de..."

"Até amanhã, Potter"

* * *

**Cave inimicum (mesmo nome no original): feitiço de proteção de área.**

James Potter estava cada dia mais próximo.

E Lily, em uma surpresa para ela mesma, não fazia essa observação com pesar. Nem com repulsa, indiferença ou qualquer coisa do tipo; não, não, não, era delicioso. E ela nunca achou que fosse dizer isso em relação a James.

Mas dizia.

"Certo" ela soltou um dia desses, esparramada no sofá da lareira da sala comunal. James estava sentado no lugar que deveria usar para se recostar, uma das pernas apoiadas no braço do móvel e a outra balançando solta no ar "Uma das minhas resoluções de ano novo foi ser sincera com todo mundo"

"Então, finalmente vai me dizer que concorda comigo que o Snape tinha que mudar..."

"E tenho que te dizer que eu não sei o que sentir com você por perto"

James riu.

"Bem melhor, essa" brincou, rindo novamente ao receber um chute fraco na lateral de sua perna "Mas acho que tem uma solução mais difícil que passar shampoo para cabelos oleosos"

Lily revirou os olhos. James sorriu, baixou uma das mãos e apertou sua perna em um pedido silencioso de desculpas.

"Não analise, Lils"

"Difíííííííííícil. Sou mulher, sabe?"

"Ô"

Outro chute em sua canela.

"De vez em quando, penso em jogar um feitiço para proteção de área e..."

"Eu ia achar um contra-feitiço, pode apostar"

Lily sorriu e, sem responder, apoiou-se melhor no sofá.

O contra-feitiço era ele.

* * *

**Confringo (mesmo nome no original): causa uma explosão no oponente.**

James era capaz de fazê-la se perder em suas próprias sensações. Lily nunca sabia direito o que sentia perto dele; desejo e carinho eram as mesmas coisas, cuidado e impetuosidade pareciam irmãos gêmeos de nascimento e ela simplesmente não queria pensar em como excitação e amor, com os dois, se fundiam em um só.

Ele beijava sua boca, e ela misturava os dedos em seu cabelo negro como se nunca tivesse sentido repulsa daquilo. Ele beijava seu pescoço e ela sentia o corpo tremer e relaxar sob seu toque. Ele brincava com seu colo depois de deslizar a sua blusa por seus ombros e ela prendia sua cabeça ali enquanto o corpo pendia para o dele, os lábios entreabertos em um meio gemido. Ele a deixava nua e sua boca e seus dedos e seu corpo a exploravam por inteiro antes dele tirar todas as peças de roupa dele mesmo,

Mas eles sempre chegavam lá juntos. E se deitavam, ainda nus, embaixo do lençol, abraçados, mantendo uma conversa sussurrada antes de dormir.

Até que, antes de uma delas sequer começar, James resolveu brincar.

"_Confringo_"

Lily riu, divertida, e lhe beliscou a cintura antes de se acomodar melhor nele. Não rebateu nem nada; era a mais pura verdade.

* * *

**Confundo (Confundus, em inglês): faz o componente se confundir ou se iludir.**

James era uma incógnita, Lily começara a perceber no sétimo ano. Fora o período em que ela se permitira observá-lo melhor; além do gesto de mexer no cabelo, ela via a displicência com que seu corpo reagia a isso. Além do riso alto e muitas vezes exagerado, ela percebia a alegria contagiante e aprendera a rir junto. Além do piscar de olho e do sorriso de canto que ele sempre lhe dava quando a via, ela começava a acreditar no que ele dizia a ela.

E, embora Lily tivesse certeza de que ele não jogara nenhum feitiço de confusão nela, não podia deixar de desejar que tivesse sido isso. Pelo menos assim ela se livraria daquele estado de dúvida que se colocava cada vez que ela pensava que ele poderia ser assim desde o começo, e que ela perdera dois anos da sua vida por nada.

Mas, aí, ela parava para analisar tudo e chegava à conclusão de que um pouco de amadurecimento não fazia mal a ninguém, só para quem esperava o outro amadurecer. Porque ela, cada dia que se deixava perder na companhia de James, sentia que estava sendo ainda mais iludida pelo sentimento de perda.

Mas James não trazia ilusão. Trazia realidade.

* * *

**Deflexão de feitiços (Hex Deflection): forma d****e magia que faz gerar uma auto-defesa contra feitiços.**

"Eu já descobri a razão de você mal me olhar" James começou, passando os dedos pela nuca. Seria uma péssima maneira de começar uma conversa, mas Lily já meio que ultrapassara essa fase – e até mesmo, secretamente, desejava fazer a mesma coisa "E de ter ido na sala de Flitwick naquele dia"

Lily não tentou contestar que ela ia à sala de Feitiços quase diariamente para tirar dúvidas com o professor.

"Está usando de uma magia para me impedir de me aproximar"

"Deflexão"

"É" ele respondeu, convencido "Ah, ruivinha, nenhum deles é capaz de superar meu carinho e meu desejo e meu amor por você"

Ela não respondeu, mas piscou os olhos.

Hmm, ia provocá-lo.

"Você anda lançando feitiços em mim?"

Ele piscou também.

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis..."

"Francamente, Potter, eu não esperava algo tão baixo mesmo de você"

"Não, calma aí..."

"Tchau"

"Lily!"

* * *

**Dissendium (como no o****riginal): faz a passagem da Dedosdemel (HoneyDukes) abrir.**

"Certo, eu aceitei sair com você. Aceitei até mesmo namorar você. Mas isso não quer dizer, definitivamente, que eu vou aceitar sair de Hogwarts no meio da noite por um túnel guardado por uma bruxa caolha para roubar doces de dez centavos"

"Nós não vamos roubar, Lily. Vamos pegar o chocolate e deixar o dinheiro no balcão"

"Às duas da manhã?"

"O que tem?"

Ela prendeu a língua para não soltar uma resposta muito mal-criada.

"Aprenda a soltar esse seu lado meio delinqüente" James disse, divertido, tirando a varinha das vestes com a mão livre. Porque, claro, a outra segurava a dela "_Dissendium_"

E, de repente, eles estavam em um corredor escuro.

"Eu não vou fazer isso"

"Ah, que isso, Lils" ele riu, divertido e maroto, e tirou o enlace de seus dedos para tocar sua cintura e parar de andar "Vaaaaaaamos, eu sei que tem uma pontinha bem grande que está doida para fazer alguma coisa de errado"

Lily não respondeu, meio emburrada, mas aceitou o empurrão que ele lhe deu quando ficou muda. Aceitou até mesmo o beijo em sua testa, em seu nariz, eu seu rosto, em seu pescoço, em sua boca.

Estava aceitando coisas demais ultimamente.

"Eu já estou fazendo coisa errada"

James sorriu "Não, isso não é errado"

E volto a beijá-la.

* * *

**Duro (o mesmo em inglês): endurece qualquer objeto.**

"Lily, oh Lily, você é um feitiço"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Pergunte qual"

"Qual, Potter?"

James, apesar do tom desinteressado dela, soltou seu sorriso de canto – que Lily, secretamente, adorava – e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

"_Duro_" disse, piscando-lhe safadamente o olho "Porque, toda vez que eu olho para você e me vejo arrancando suas roupas, eu..."

"Morra, Potter" ela interrompeu, estreitando os olhos verdes "É o único jeito de você ficar duro. Mesmo com o feitiço, devo dizer"

"Quer tentar?"

"Já disse. Morra"

"Por você, sempre"

* * *

**Episkey (mesmo nome): cura de algo.**

"Pegue a sua varinha"

"Perdão?"

"A sua varinha, Lils"

"Para quê?"

"_Episkey_"

Lily piscou.

"Para curar o coração que você quebra todo dia"

Outra piscadela por parte de Lily, até que ela soltou um sorriso pequenininho de diversão com ele.

Só podia ser James.

"Isso já está ficando ridículo"

"Ótimo. Vamos pular essa parte e partir logo para a que a cura é um beijo"

E a beijou. Ali, no meio da jardim, com neve até os tornozelos e com um frio que nenhum dos dois conseguia sentir direito.

* * *

**Adesivo Permanente (Sticking Charm): utilizado para tornar indissociáveis dois objetos.**

"Aprendi a fazer um feitiço _adesivo_" James comentou como quem não quer nada, passando um dos braços pelo ombro de Lily. Passavam pelo jardim "Daqueles que..."

"Eu sei o que faz um feitiço adesivo" Lily interrompeu, levantando os olhos para ele com um quê divertido "O que vai ser agora?"

"Como assim...?"

"Você sabe" ela sorriu, sem conseguir não passar o braço por sua cintura "Accio, Alorromora. Vem mais uma piadinha por aí?"

James riu "Não foram piadas. Foram maneiras divertidas e verdadeiras de te fazer ver que eu estava desesperado para..."

"Diz logo onde quer chegar"

"Certo" mais uma risada "Você consideraria uma piada uma proposta romântica de casamento disfarçada de feitiço permanente?"

Lily piscou, e parou de andar. Ele parou também, sorrindo de canto ao olhar para baixo e fitar seus olhos verdes, maroto.

O coração dela ficou entre o acelerar e entre o parar de bater.

"James?"

"Hum?"

"Casamentos não são sempre desse jeito"

Ele sorriu um pouco mais.

"O nosso vai ser" disse, dando um beijinho travesso – mas que prometia o mundo – em sua boca "Indissociável. Para sempre"

* * *

**Anti-Aparatação (Anti-Apparition): utilizado para que alguém seja impossibilitado de aparatar em determinado local.**

"Está ficando cada dia melhor" Lily comentou ao ver James, arqueando a sobrancelha quando ele desviou os olhos do pergaminho para entregá-lo a ela, um sorriso maroto no rosto "Ah, claro. Cola"

Ele riu "Que tom decepcionado, ruiva"

"Esperava mais depois de você fazer o de Transfiguração"

"Não se brinca com Minerva"

"Não mesmo"

Ele riu com ela,

"De qualquer jeito, Lily, é só a teoria da aparatação" James disse, pegando de volta o pergaminho para enrolá-lo "Remus escreveu todas as restrições de lugar que podemos desaparatar. Só estou pulando explicações longas e inúteis, já que elas não têm o que eu quero"

Lily piscou os olhos, por um momento permitindo-se ficar curiosa. Mas, depois, ao ver o sorrisinho de James, revirou os orbes verdes, fazendo-o rir e fazer cosquinhas em sua barriga.

Ele era demais.

"Certo, qual é dessa vez?"

James fez uma falsa expressão de galanteio.

"Nenhuma palavra, doce dama..." começou, e ela soltou uma risada abafada "... consegue me explicar o porquê de eu ser incapaz de desaparatar em seu coração"

Ela sorriu, divertida, e aceitou o beijo brincalhão dele em sua mão.

É, ele era demais.

"E quem disse que é incapaz?"

Porque não, ele não o era.

* * *

**Fascinacius (mesmo nome no original): faz com que a pessoa se apaixone por você.**

Era Natal do seu sétimo ano quando Lily recebera o seu quarto presente de James. Ele não deixara passar um 25 de dezembro desde que se dissera apaixonado por ela da primeira vez, e de vez em quando até dava a ela uma coisa ou outra em dias aleatórios como 13 de setembro e 11 de março.

Ela nunca sabia o que esperar desses presentes. Por isso, sabia a razão de estar curiosa, mas não fazia a menor idéia do porquê de estar com as mãos tremendo e com o coração palpitando em expectativa.

Talvez fosse o beijo de ontem à noite, mas Lily não queria afirmar.

Então, foi entre o devagar e o apressado que abriu a pequena caixinha. Quase deixou o objeto cair quando viu uma rosa – James costumava brincar com ela que essa flor não era nem um pouco óbvia quando se chamava 'Lily' – sair magicamente de dentro, na pontinha do caule um pequeno envelope e mais nada além disso.

'_Antes de tudo, meu presente original não era esse. Tive que me virar em três horas – e não veja isso como uma afirmação arrogante, porque fiz por você e não por mim – para conseguir isso daqui e te dar um presente de Natal realmente... ahn, especial. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer vindo de mim._

_Você disse que queria uma lembrança minha de Hogwarts, lembra? Antes de subir a escada do dormitório e depois de nos beijarmos. Não me deu a menor chance de dizer mais alguma coisa, e se eu não quisesse ter dito muito mais ali eu até diria que foi melhor assim._

_Espero que goste, Lils. Beijo, James._

_PS: pode ficar só com o presente, ou pode fazer buscar o seu original e ter mais lembranças – por mais clichê e não James que isso possa parecer. Venha me ver'_

Ela dobrou de novo a carta, pegando o segundo e último objeto do envelope. Era uma foto dos dois jogados entre as folhas do outono naquele mesmo ano, rindo de alguma coisa que ela não se lembrava. Lily sabia o motivo; ficava tão, mas tão fascinada por James nos pequenos momentos com ele chegara a pensar que ele a havia enfeitiçado para que se apaixonasse.

E tão apaixonada que, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para o dormitório masculino para criar as tais lembranças.

* * *

**Obliteração (Obliteration charm): utilizado para apagar vestígios como pegadas.**

Lily não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se na cama de um lado ao outro, decidida a não fitar o teto – seu lugar preferido para devanear. Ela simplesmente não conseguia não pensar quando fitava o teto – para que conseguisse dormir e, consequentemente, se desse bem no teste da manhã seguinte.

Mas não fechava os olhos. E em qualquer lugar que olhasse, também não conseguia deixar de pensar em James e em tudo o que ele fazia com ela. Como fizera há uma hora; passara os dedos por seu cabelo antes de inclinar o rosto para beijá-la, deslizando o toque tanto de sua pele quanto de sua boca por toda a extensão do corpo dela que era capaz de alcançar.

O que não era pouca coisa, visto que eles acabaram por se livrar das roupas.

Suspirando, revirou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando desviar os pensamentos do namorado, dos seus toques, dos seus beijos, dos seus suspiros, dos seus...

Epa. Batida na janela.

"O que é...?" mas ela abriu rápido o vidro para que não acordasse mais ninguém. Pegou a carta do bico da coruja de James "Seu dono, hein...?"

Ela piou, orgulhosa, e voou de volta.

'_Amo você, Lily. Sonhe comigo'_

E Lily decidiu que, definitivamente, não queria apagar os rastros de James Potter de sua pele. E nenhum feitiço de obliteração conseguiria, se quisesse.

* * *

**Quatro Pontos (Four-points): utilizado por pessoas que querem achar o norte.**

"Então, alunos, gostaria que aprendessem direitinho esse feitiço, principalmente os que querem seguir a carreira de auror" Flitwick disse, se equilibrando na ponta de livros colocados em cima da mesa "Vai ser essencial para todos aqueles que se perderem em florestas e... Potter, Black"

"Sim?" James respondeu na maior cara de pau, deixando para Sirius o trabalho de esconder o artefato mágico que iria parar no meio da sala para impedi-los de ter dois tempos de aula "Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, auror, florestas"

"Paramos por aí, não?" Sirius entrou na conversa, sorrindo com ligeira arrogância. James riu, maroto, satisfeito pela resposta do amigo "E, de qualquer jeito, já conhecemos esse feitiço"

"Tem certeza, Black?" Avery se meteu na conversa, levantando os olhos para os dois "Se conhecessem, seu amiguinho já teria dado um jeito de fazer com que o feitiço sempre apontasse para Lily e ele não a perdesse de vista"

"Ah, mas ele não me perde de vista" foi a vez de Lily "Né, James?"

"É" ele respondeu, piscando o olho para ela. A sala estava olhando de uma parte da conversa para a outra, ignorando as fumacinhas que saíam da varinha de Flitwick feitas para chamar atenção "Mas você é o meu norte, amor. E sul, e leste e oeste"

Lily só conseguiu sorrir enquanto ele lhe soprava um beijo e a turma esboçava uma provocação.

* * *

**Fogo Gubraiciano (Gubraithian Fire): faz uma chama que queima para sempre.**

"Nããããããããão, tá brincando?"

"Parece que eu estou brincando?"

"Sinceramente?"

James riu.

"Você não sabe do que Sirius é capaz" ratificou, sorrindo, apoiando a cabeça na madeira da cama. Lily estava na posição invertida da dele, apoiada nos cotovelos, os pés cruzados sobre os travesseiros em uma posição totalmente confortável "Quando começar a descobrir, vai perceber que isso foi crime de iniciante"

Lily soltou uma risada de pura diversão, o cabelo ruivo escorregando pelos ombros. James não conseguia deixar de se deliciar com aquilo, pensando em como nunca achara que um Natal passado em Hogwarts por obrigação seria tão bom assim.

"Eu gosto dessa amizade de vocês dois, James" ela disse depois de um tempo, bocejando, perdendo parcialmente o equilíbrio ao levar a mão para tampar a boca "Parece algo... inquebrável. Queria ter algo assim com você"

James sorriu, sem parecer surpreso e sem estar realmente. Com carinho, pegou a perna esquerda de Lily e a levantou um pouco, os lábios parando perto do pequeno pingente preso pelo cordão de ouro em seu tornozelo. Sorriu quando escutou um pequeno som em resposta, arrastando a boca por sua perna, mordendo o elástico de sua calcinha, beijando sua barriga e o vale entre seus seios antes de chegar em sua boca.

"Você tem" respondeu simplesmente, olhando sem medo algum para os olhos dela "Eu amo você, Lils. Agora, e sempre"

"Você tem dezessete anos. Tudo é eterno nessa idade enquanto durar*"

"E está durando. Eu quero que dure"

"James, aos quatro anos eu queria que minha boneca Barbie durasse para..."

"Barbie?"

Lily revirou os olhos.

"Você entendeu a mensagem" disse, piscando, os cílios longos o suficiente para quase tocar a maçã de seu rosto "Quer isso hoje, pode não querer amanhã. Ainda é imediatista"

Ele não respondeu, afastando o rosto do dela. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e passou a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo enquanto, com um feitiço não verbal, trazia a varinha até ele e murmurava algumas palavras que fizeram um fogo acender na lareira.

Fogo eterno.

"É como eu me sinto, Lily" ele disse, vendo nos olhos dela que ela sentia também "Imediatista? Sim. Inconseqüente? Talvez. Mas eu quero você, desejo você, amo você. E, apesar de pensar no hoje, penso no amanhã também. E você está nele"

E Lily acreditou.

* * *

**Incarcerous (Incarcifors, no original): cria cordas ou qualquer tipo de amarras para prender as pessoas.**

James achava que Lily era uma completa dominadora no relacionamento deles. Não apenas tinha um maravilhoso poder de argumentação como também – e, para ele, isso era algo surpreendente devido à personalidade calma e não reveladora de Lily -, na cama, se revelara uma daquelas pessoas que não sabiam ser nem um pouco submissas.

E a garota só tinha dezessete anos. James não podia nem imaginá-la com trinta.

Então, decidido a domá-la de vez – porque, claro, já fora uma vitória ele conseguir o primeiro beijo não roubado -, ele tirou a mão da barriga nua de Lily e tateou na cômoda pela varinha, murmurando um 'Incarcerous' enquanto prendia a cintura dela entre as pernas, soltando um sorrisinho satisfeito ao seu olhar de surpresa.

"Vamos ver se não vai aceitar tudo agora, Lils" ele murmurou, o rosto inclinando-se em direção ao dela sem se importar que ela tentasse se debater. Ele sabia, simplesmente sabia, que aquilo dali terminaria por se transformar em suspiros, gemidos, sussurros e até mesmo gritos.

Exatamente o que houve.

Mas, quando James e Lily ainda estavam naquele torpor pós-sexo, ela se desvencilhou preguiçosamente do abraço e pegou a varinha de James – ainda sem aquele trocadilho, claro -, brincando com ela antes de sorrir e fazer o mesmo aceno que ele.

Ou seja, o mesmo feitiço.

"Deve funcionar direitinho com você também"

"Não, não funciona nã..."

James, obviamente, não conseguiu terminar de falar. Descobriu, entretanto, que gostava da atitude de Lily, e descobriu também que não tinha muito a ver com mandar; ela fazia porque adorara nela, e sabia que ele ia adorar também.

_Exatamente o que houve._

_

* * *

_

**Mobilicorpus (the same, boys and girls): faz o corpo do outro levitar.**

"Mas, Lily – posso te chamar de Lily, não posso? –, eu não sei o que tem de errado com o meu feitiço"

"Nós vamos dar um jeito, ok...?" ela respondeu, prendendo um suspiro cansado. Não é que não fosse uma pessoa paciente, mas tivera um dia cheio e a última coisa que a relaxaria seria um menininho de onze anos com dificuldades consideráveis em usar a varinha "Primeiro, mire aquele..."

"Ei, pessoas!" James entrou na sala, todo presença, sorrindo para ela e depois para o garoto. O pequeno Kyle foi até ele e o olhou como a um ídolo, sorrindo bobamente quando James despenteou seu cabelo "Já tivemos noites de sábado melhores, ahn...?

"Eu não"

"Então, definitivamente, você não sabe o que são noites de sábado"

Lily prendeu uma risada.

"Vai pregar peças nos sonserinos, garoto"

"Não vai, não"

"Talvez outro dia" Kyle se manifestou, sorridente "Lily estava aqui me ensinando três ou quatro feitiços, já que você me disse que tenho que ser um bom aluno para ser capitão de Quadribol. Não se importa de eu ser o apanhador, não é?"

James sorriu, negando divertidamente, e finalmente jogando a mochila em um canto da sala. Retirou das vestes a varinha e apontou-a para um rolo de pergaminho à frente de Lily e, sem nenhuma palavra, o fez levitar perto do teto alto.

"Ela trabalha demais" o mais velho voltou a brincar, sorrindo para Kyle antes de piscar o olho para Lily "Mas não é dela que estamos falando. Que feitiço foi esse?"

"Vingardium"

"Isso. E qual o equivalente para levantar corpos?"

"Levicorpus"

"Não"

"Não?" Kyle pareceu desconcertado "Tem certeza?"

"Acredite, ele tem" Lily se intrometeu na conversa, se aconchegando no sofá "Pergunte a ele o que ele fez depois dos NOM's com o Severus. Vai perceber que ele e Sirius Black são os únicos que não vão se confundir"

"Snape também não" James soltou, sem conseguir se impedir, mas logo depois soltou um olhar de desculpas a ela. Lily podia ter parado de falar com Snape, mas ele sabia que daí até humilhações públicas era um grande passo "Desculpe, Lils"

Lily só desviou o olhar para o menino "O Levicorpus faz a pessoa virar de cabeça para baixo"

"Então, só pode ser..."

"Mobilicorpus"

"Isso" James sorriu quando ele riu em vitória, e depois passou a ajudá-lo nos exercícios. Lily só ficou ali no sofá, observando-os, um sorriso no rosto enquanto via os dois garotos se divertirem ao levantar objetos, fazer leões rugirem e as bandeiras tremularem.

Foi... divertido. Até que Kyle se despediu com três bocejos por minuto e os deixou sozinhos ali, ela sentada quase preguiçosamente e ele bocejando ao se aproximar dela e lhe beijar a testa.

"Boa aula, professor" Lily disse, risonha, apoiando-se nele "Um tipo diferente de sábado"

"Desde que esteja com você" ele retrucou, exageradamente galante. Ele gostava de ser exagerado, na realidade, principalmente se completasse a fala com um gesto clichê como passar o braço pelos ombros dela "Melhor, Lils?"

Ela fez que sim, mordendo seu ombro com carinho. James fora um porto-seguro para ela essa semana, quando ela demonstrara demais o cansaço desde o começo e quando parecera que ia explodir, e ela podia retribuir com um pouco de carinho pelo menos pelo fim da noite.

"Estou" respondeu em um murmúrio "Você sabe, faz meu coração levitar"

James piscou os olhos, gargalhando depois.

"E eu que achei que as piadinhas 'ruins' e 'bregas' e tudo o mais fossem ficar por minha parte" disse, provocante, afastando-se um pouco dela. Beijou-lhe a boca em um beijo leve, calmo, divertindo-se ainda mais com o rubor deliciado que surgia em suas bochechas "Bom, eu gosto delas mesmo assim. Você?"

Lily não teve tempo de responder, abrindo a boca apenas para receber a língua de James dentro dela. Deixou o corpo cair até a cabeça encontrar o braço do sofá, ajeitando-se embaixo do dele até se encontrar no lugar mais confortável do mundo.

No mais seguro também.

* * *

**Protego (Protego too): o feitiço é rebatido e volta para quem o lançou.**

E Lily, afinal de contas, foi para o dormitório de James. Ele saía do banho, bocejando e passando os dedos de uma das mãos pelo cabelo molhado enquanto a outra endireitava a cueca, os olhos sem óculos se estreitando na direção dela antes de seus lábios sorrirem.

"Reconheceria esse cabelo em qualquer lugar" ele disse, divertido, sem parecer se importar demais que fizesse o coração de Lily bater como em um corrida de cem metros por estar molhado e só de cueca "Apesar de Sirius, de vez em quando, tentar me confundir com uma peruca propositalmente mal feita"

Lily sorriu. É, só podiam ser aqueles dois.

"Ninguém confia nos meus olhos"

"Acham que você é cego como se estivesse de olhos fechados?"

"Por aí" ele concordou, aproximando-se dela, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. Realmente não parecia se importar com a falta de roupas, então ela decidiu que não se importaria também "Mas, por exemplo, eu consigo ver suas sardas daqui"

Ela riu, abafada "Você está a dois centímetros de mim"

"Posso me aproximar mais"

"Fecharia os olhos?"

Foi a vez de James de soltar uma risada abafada antes de se aproximar e beijá-la de novo, um beijo ainda melhor do que o trocado na escada para o dormitório. Lily não saberia precisar quanto tempo ficara ali, mas poderia dizer que não queria sair de jeito nenhum.

Foi James, então, quem falou.

"Sou tão apaixonado por você" murmurou, escorregando a boca por sua bochecha, beijando a maçã de seu rosto, deslizando por sua mandíbula até mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha "Não fosse sua personalidade, poderia achar que é um feitiço"

Lily pendeu o pescoço para o lado, os dedos em seu cabelo.

"Você teria rebatido"

Ela não teve medo de dizer aquilo.

* * *

**Finite Incantatem (o mesmo em inglês): termina com a **maioria** dos feitiços.**

"Ok, vamos dar um fim nisso"

"Perdão?"

Lily prendeu o sorriso com o tom de James. Estava maroto, divertido, sem a menor intenção de realmente esconder o fato de que ele sabia do que ela falava.

"Nisso tudo, você sabe" ela falou mesmo assim, fazendo uma voltinha no ar com o próprio indicador para explicitar o que queria dizer com o 'tudo'. Ele, ela, e qualquer situação que os envolvesse "Mas principalmente nessa coisa de você dar em cima de mim, eu te dar um fora, você fazer um trocadilho que me deixe quase com vergonha, eu sair andando pelo corredor..."

"... com um sorriso bobo no rosto, pensando em mim" ele interrompeu, passando os dedos pela nuca ao se apoiar em uma árvore "E é sério que você fica com vergonha? Você não sabe nem metade do que eu sou capaz"

"E prefiro não saber"

"Ótimo. Então, vamos reescrever essa sua fala daí" James concordou, o rosto caindo para o lado "Esqueçamos a parte de você me dar um fora que o resto está tudo bem"

Lily riu, trocando o peso de pé. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, mordendo o lábio em diversão.

Só James.

"E está dado o fim?"

"Na realidade, não" ele discordou "Não espere que eu pare de te provocar"

"Por quê?"

Ele soltou uma risada.

"Pouquíssimas coisas têm um fim comigo, Lily" disse, piscando-lhe o olho de um jeito maroto, seu sorriso de canto deliciando-a "Você vai querer isso, na realidade"

Lily pensou em achá-lo prepotente, arrogante e qualquer adjetivo parecido, mas não conseguiu não sorrir. Aproximou-se dele, então, e não esperou que ele repetisse seu gesto; colocou-se nas pontas dos pés – sim, ainda era preciso, apesar do apoio dele deixá-lo um pouco mais baixo – e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios, sentindo seus dedos desfazerem o prender da mecha em seu ouvido assim que ela se separou um pouco.

Não fora muito mais que um selinho, mas ela já sentia que queria muito mais.

"Teve fim"

"Mas você não queria que tivesse"

Ela riu, e continuou a rir contra sua boca antes de deixar a língua de James entrar em sua boca. Não era o primeiro beijo dos dois, mas as sensações pareciam sempre novas; o ansiedade deliciosa, a explosão de sensações em seu corpo, a vontade de que aquilo não tivesse fim.

Como ele dissera.

E Lily, pelos próximos quatro anos, não só desejaria que nada acabasse, como saberia que nada acabaria. Os beijos eram os mesmos, as sensações ficavam naquela mistura indecifrável de conhecido com desconhecido, os momentos e instantes não terminavam e ela não poderia se lembrar, a cada segundo, de ter sido mais feliz.

James nunca acabaria.

* * *

*não, ela não está parafraseando Vinicius de Moraes. É só que.. bom, eu concordo. Tudo é eterno enquanto dura ;D

Então, espero que tenham gostado. Beeeeeeijos, e reviews ^-^

PS: me digam a ordem que escolheram, se quiserem *-*   
PPS: muito, mas muuuuuuuito importante. E um quase-momento propaganda XD A questão é que... bom, estou prestes a escrever – apesar de já ter cinco fics para atualizar de quinze em quinze dias – o maior projeto da minha vida. Sério, de verdade. Assim, grande meeeeeeeeesmo. Em parceria com a Cecília Black Malfoy, mas isso não diminui o número de trabalho. Então, gostaria de pedir, por tudo o que vocês acreditarem, que me mandem links de páginas que tenham alguma coisa sobre a época dos marotos, desde o conhecido James Potter até o máximo de linhas que vocês conseguirem sobre Meadowes, Mckinnons e Fenwick, e de todos os personagens secundários da época. É realmente muito, mas muuuuuuuito importante ;D  
Desde já – eu me sinto uma daquelas pessoas que mandam e-mails para alguma coisa em especial XD – obrigada ^-^


End file.
